


Laurens, I Like You A Lot

by imnotyourhamilson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Law Firm, Fluff and Angst, Independence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhamilson/pseuds/imnotyourhamilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the most apprehensive dom I have ever met," Alexander accused with a devious smirk.</p><p>"And what about you, sir?" Laurens dared to say. "You're abrasive and unreserved for a sub."</p><p>"Do tell me more," he said, pushing the impatient buttons of his intern.</p><p>"As you wish," he challenged, carefully closing the distance between himself and his boss. "Get on your knees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this idea from hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com : 
> 
> "That BDSM au over on Ao3 has been bothering me. So how about a sub!Alexander who doesn’t bow to a dom the moment his sexual identity is revealed? How about an Alex who don’t need no dom, who hates being a sub, and is discriminated against for it?" 
> 
> I followed this idea slightly so I hope you guys like it! I might continue this but I don't know yet. I'll wait for feedback to see if you guys want more

John Laurens was a nervous wreck and he has lost count of how many times he has shuffled the papers into a neat pile and aligned his pencils in a straight trio. It was his first day as the young, scrappy intern of Law Offices of Burr and Hamilton and to put it lightly, he was scared shitless. This prestigious law firm was the best of the best and Laurens was still trying to accept the fact that they chose him. Out of all the liable candidates, they chose him.

“You are smart. You are valid,” he whispered to himself, sitting up in his desk and making an attempt to regulate his breathing. 

Laurens was currently at the top of his class at his father’s wishes. During his childhood, he always had tremendous interest in science and medicine; however is father, Henry Laurens, was a controlling asshole. So Laurens spent his early adulthood studying law which brought him here: working for Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton.

Those two names were also two factors that were causing his nervousness. Burr was persuasive in court and collected in the streets. Hamilton was a quick-witted genius whose words could create palaces in your head. The two, top lawyers created the perfect duo and no one, in their right minds, dared to take away their power. So you could imagine John’s uneasiness as he fidgeted in his chair. Burr and Hamilton’s intelligence and intimidating personalities sent trepidation down his spine. And he hasn’t even met them yet. 

“Ah, is this our new intern?” A soft voiced asked. Laurens looked up from the blue glow of his computer screen and straightened his back. Angelica Schuyler floated into the room, radiating beauty and warmth. Her brown skin glowed like natural sunlight and her curly tendrils were piled perfectly on top of her head in a bun. One arm was holding a large amount of papers, the other hand grasping a thermos, and a briefcase hung from her shoulder. Along with Burr and Hamilton, her name was well known. When a case about womanism was introduced, it was predictable for her to jump at the opportunity at first glance. She has not lost a case and she most likely never will. 

John immediately shot up from his desk and reluctantly grabbed the huge stack of files she had been carrying in her arms. “Yes ma’am,” he squeaked with a smile. “My name is John Laurens and I am very pleased to be here.”

“Well, good morning to you, Mr. Laurens,” Angelica beamed. “If you’ll follow me,” she continued. “My office is just down the hall… I’m sure those files are quite heavy.”

“I’m not having any trouble with them,” John lied, shifting the weight of the papers on his hands. He followed her into her office and was directed to set the files on a rack with other tall stacks of papers. 

Angelica settled down behind her desk, setting her thermos of coffee to the side before opening her computer. John stood in the doorway awkwardly, watching her check her emails. A few seconds passed before her eyes flickered up to meet his. “Busy?” She smiled. John opened his mouth to respond but Angelica beat him to the bunch. “Here,” she said, rising from her desk to grab a miniscule tower of papers, handing them to Laurens. “Organize these emails by date. Some fool was looking through it and ruined the order. It was probably Hamilton,” she laughed. “He’s always in a rush and didn’t have the time to fix them… If you could do that for me, that would be amazing.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded, carrying the stack back to his desk. The amount of papers was large, the tower threatening to block John’s vision. So, he couldn’t have possibly seen the prodigy of Princeton college coming his way.

“Whoa, watch where you’re going, son,” a deep voice chuckled.

John spun around in the vicinity only to meet the eyes of the man he'd been looking up to since he was a kid. “Aaron Burr,” he breathed with a smile.

“Sir,” he responded. “You must be the new intern Angelica told me about.”

“Aaron Burr,” John said again, disbelief flooding his system. As quickly as he could imagine, he shifted the weight of the papers so that he only had to carry them in one arm. He stuck out his hand enthusiastically. “Aaron Burr,” he smiled. “Mr. Burr, you are one my inspirations. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you.”

“I’m delighted to hear that,” he said, grinning with pride and shaking John’s hand.

“You’re delighted to hear what?” A slightly nasally voice joked. John’s eyes grew even wider at the sight before him. A beautiful man walked into the room, carrying a briefcase and an insanely large cup of coffee. Alexander Hamilton was a small man with big shoes to fill, butterscotch skin that glowed and dazzling eyes that seemed to read Laurens at first glance. He saw right through the young intern.

“Our bright, new intern said that I was an inspiration of his,” Burr gloated, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. 

“Is that so?” Hamilton teased. “What’s your name, son?”

“John,” he responded quickly. He was actually surprised he remembered his own name. All he could think about was how goddamn gorgeous this man was. “John Laurens, sir.”

“John, my dear,” Ham bantered. “You shouldn’t tell lies.”

John’s eyes widened even more and he looked back and forth from Alexander to Aaron. “O-Oh,” he stammered. “I’m not lying, sir. Aaron Burr is one my inspirations. And you as well, Mr. Hamilton, I’ve looked up to you since I was in college.”

Both lawyers began to chuckle light-heartedly at how gullible and innocent Laurens was. “I’m just messing with you,” Alexander laughed loudly. He walked past Burr and Laurens towards his office which was located directly to the right of John’s desk. “I take it that you’ve met Angelica?” He pondered.

“Yes, I have,” John nodded, his gaze flickering down to Hamilton’s lips which were forming into a smirk.

“Beautiful,” Alex finalized before walking into his office. Burr followed suit into his office and John couldn’t help but peer into Hamilton’s office. There were open books scattered everywhere, notes were taped to every inch of the walls, and there were stacks and stacks of papers threatening to topple over. His office was a mess, but it was a reflection of his mind. Alexander was filled with ideas that could never be thrown away. 

“Beautiful,” John whispered to himself. 

-

A few hours had passed and John was no longer a nervous wreck. He was happy and content with the work he was given and he seemed to fit in perfectly with the other lawyers. 

Angelica was overbearingly sweet, acting as a mother when she emerged from her office with little gifts for Laurens. She refilled his mug with coffee at each hour and gave him encouraging advice on how to survive as an intern at the Law Firm of Burr and Hamilton. 

Burr mostly kept to himself; but once he did appear, he asked Laurens many questions. “Should I agree to support this case now or later?” and “Holding off on this case is risky, but I’m willing to wait for it… What do you think?”

Hamilton did not come out of his office at all. Laurens knew that once Ham sat down at his desk, he wouldn’t stop until whatever he was working on was perfect. And even if it was “perfect”, Alex would try to find at least something to fix. 

John received many phone calls during this time, which consisted of many desperate clients asking to hire the one and only Alexander Hamilton. He was told to schedule them properly and wisely, considering that Alex’s calendar was already booked. However, there was one man who didn’t think that these rules applied to him.

A tall man with caramel skin opened the front door around noon, allowing the cold October air to swoop into the once warm space. John smiled at him and asked, “Hello, sir. Do you have an appointment?” The man simply laughed and proceeded to walk in the direction of Hamilton’s office. John watched him with dubiety. “Sir, you can’t go in there.”

The man’s daunting presence should have shut up Laurens at first glance but John only wanted to protect his boss’s intense working habits. But this man barged in despite John’s request. He opened the door to Hamilton’s office and interrupted the studying lawyer, who looked up from his work like a child caught doing something wrong. 

“Mr. Washington,” Hamilton stammered, immediately rising from his desk and neglecting his work. The mysterious man chuckled which only made the once fearless writer cower in submission but he was quick to recover. “You think you can just walk in here like you own the place?”

“I haven’t seen you in a long time, baby,” the man contradicted.

“Don’t call me that,” Ham shot back. His expression seemed quite annoyed but that signature smirk soon crept on to his face. 

The door was ajar. That’s the only thing that John could think about. The small slit allowed him to look into Alexander’s office where the rendezvous proceeded just a few feet from him. John should look away; he knew he shouldn’t be nosy. But his eyes were glued to the scene. And Hamilton seemed to know.

“Close the door,” Hamilton demanded with a sneer. “We don’t want others watching.” 

Washington, as Ham called him, emerged from the office about 20 minutes later. He had a satisfied smile on his face and was discreetly fixing his belt. John’s eyes widened and averted his gaze, trying his hardest to look interested in his work. But, his curiosity was a wandering fellow. John watched the intimidating man leave the building and once he was gone he whispered, “Oh my god, Alexander Hamilton is a sub.”

He sat there for the next hour, contemplating this new situation and conjuring up fantasies of his boss. He imagined what Hamilton would look like on his knees in front of him, begging. John envisioned about how his hand would look around Alex’s neck. Once that thought was created, John couldn’t possibly get any work done. He groaned, resting his head on the cool wood of his desk. “Alexander Hamilton is a sub,” he giggled in disbelief.

John could be quite impulsive when his heart refused to listen to his brain. So, he shot up from his desk and stormed over to his office. Without even knocking, he burst into the room to find Alexander studying some crumpled notes that seemed unorganized. The lawyer looked over the rim of his glasses at the intern in shock for a measly second before he began to sneer. “John, my dear,” he chuckled sarcastically. “Please, come in.”

John closed the door behind him and swallowed the fear that was threatening to boil. “You’re a sub,” he blurted.

Ham laughed loudly and set down his work, taking off his glasses. “Okay?” 

Laurens opened his mouth but his mind didn’t want to generate words, let alone thoughts. 

"You are the most apprehensive dom I have ever met," Alexander accused with a devious smirk. Laurens almost cursed under his breath as those words left Alex’s mouth. He knew that his boss could see right through him. 

"And what about you, sir?" Laurens dared to say. "I’ve seen you in court, I’ve seen the way you treat others and how you act. You're abrasive and unreserved for a sub."

"Do tell me more," he said sweetly, pushing the impatient buttons of his intern.

"Fine," he pouted, growing chagrined with the witty lawyer and carefully closing the distance between them. Alex raised an eyebrow and leaned against the edge of his desk, watching in amusement. 

"Get on your knees," John commanded. 

John stared into Alexander’s eyes for what felt like hours at length. The brown orbs flickered and glinted with mischief and John could practically see the wheels turning in Ham’s mind. 

Moments passed before Alexander’s pink flushed lips twitched into a smirk and he sighed in boredom. “No,” he chirped. 

“No?” John repeated aghast. “How can you say ‘no’ to me? I’m a dom and you’re a sub.”

“That’s true,” Ham said, sauntering around his desk before sliding into his chair. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to bow down at your feet the moment you snap your fingers. I’m not some slut who willingly presents his mouth to any dom. I may be a sub, but I’m independent and entitled to my freedom.”

“B-But,” Laurens stuttered. “What about Washington?”

“You witnessed that affair?” The caustic lawyer smiled, running a hand through his thick hair. “Oh, John… I have known Washington for a long time; so of course, I may act a tad bit different for him.”

“I must say, I am embarrassed,” Laurens confessed in a small voice. He could feel the blush in his cheeks which was most likely burning against his scattered freckles. He turned on his heel and rushed for the door, ready to hide in the bathroom until he had enough courage to emerge. 

“Laurens, wait,” Alexander chuckled, rising from his position and eliminating the tension between them. He had his signature smirk pulling at his lips and the fire in his eyes made John’s heart skip a beat. His footsteps were almost silent as he glided towards John, who tried to compose himself. He was a dom afterall. His timidness could not hold him back.

Hamilton’s body heat succumbed John’s want to sprint out of that room. Helpless, he watched his boss wrap his fingers around his wrist. John felt Alex’s calloused fingertips graze the bone along his wrist. 

The quick-witted writer lifted John’s hand and led him to his neck. John’s fingers brushed Alexander’s soft skin and then, his instincts took over and almost immediately, his grip cut off Alex’s path to oxygen. Spinning them around, John pressed his boss against the wood of the door. He then opened his mouth to say something, but his mind was running a million miles a second. “What?” Alex managed, his voice strained and coarse. “Aren’t you going to show me what you got? You are a dom, right? ”

Laurens swallowed his apprehensive attitude but he couldn’t shake Hamilton’s previous words. He was a shy dom which made it difficult for him to be assertive in bed. But, he wasn’t the only guilty one here. Hamilton was an outspoken sub who didn’t follow the rules given to him. He enjoyed taking the first step. So, that’s what he did with Laurens.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Alex grabbed John’s wrist once again, taking the control that belonged to him in all the right ways. He loosened John’s grip and positioned the intern’s hand so that his fingers were grazing Ham’s jawline and his thumb was delicately pointed upwards. “Endearing,” he whispered before sucking the thumb into his mouth, his bottom teeth sinking into the flesh and the top teeth meeting the protective nail. Laurens couldn’t help but moan softly, his eyes totally fixated on Hamilton’s mouth. However, as soon as it began, it ended. 

“Laurens, I like you a lot,” Ham whispered with a smirk. “But I do not belong to anyone. I belong to myself. Understand?” John nodded his head slowly, unable to avert his eyes from the scene proceeding in front of him. “However, give it some time and I might give into you.” Sighing rather loudly and dramatically, Hamilton squeezed out of the space and walked over to his desk, tapping a stack of papers. “Now, get back to work. I didn’t hire you to flirt with me.”

John quickly turned the knob on the door and scurried out of the office. As he settled back behind his small desk, he noticed that his heart was beating abnormally fast against his chest. His left hand, where Hamilton so charmingly bit him, was shaking; but, he had a devious smile on his face. Working at the Law Firm of Burr and Hamilton was going to be interesting… without a doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this is long overdue bc I just couldn't seem to get the words down but I finally wrote this. I might write more but I don't know yet. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this! <33

John Laurens was comfortable. Days arrived and passed very quickly and he grew even more content with his internship at the Law Firm of Burr and Hamilton. His schedule was completely full and he struggled with downtime. But, he liked the fast-paced life he was living. He awoke at 6am every morning, downed a large cup of caffeine, attended to his classes, and ran over to the law firm after his duties at college were fulfilled. Once his hours at the firm were accomplished, he made his way home to study and get some food down his throat. As for sleep or socializing… He was lucky if he got a few hours. But John Laurens was comfortable.

The only thing John could look forward to each morning he opened his eyes was his internship. He felt as if he was actually contributing to this godforsaken society. He wrote essays speaking against injustice and presented them to Angelica who was always eager to read John’s work. He also helped Angelica with her endeavors. Whether it was interviewing clients who were victims of discrimination, gathering information from outside sources or organizing files, John felt like he was making a difference. 

He also encouraged Burr to step over that line of anxiety that burdened the prodigy of Princeton college. John knew that Aaron Burr was an intelligent man. So the intern urged him to be more public with his opinions. This created new opportunities for the lawyer. A more diverse selection of clients wanted him to represent them.

Laurens knew that he wasn’t Angelica. He wasn’t Burr. He wasn’t a legitimate lawyer who captivated courtrooms with words of knowledge and fire. But he could hope. He was inching closer and closer to his dream by having this internship. So, writing essays and giving words of encouragement was enough to make Laurens unbelievably happy. 

And then there was his boss. Alexander Hamilton.

Laurens had the opportunity see Alexander’s stupid smirk and shining, brown eyes every day. Each moment he walked through the doors of the law firm, his heart would flutter in his chest because he knew Alex was just a few feet away. 

Parts of him knew that his infatuation was being dictated by absolute lust. John and Ham’s relationship, if you could even call it that, was subtle and based on flirting with inviting undertones. Alexander wasn’t shy which didn’t stop him from making alluring comments directed towards John every chance he got. And if it wasn’t for John’s exhaustive captivation with the man, he would end it. It was unprofessional. But hell, John couldn’t get enough of the outspoken lawyer; even if they haven’t even touched each other yet. 

“John?” Angelica’s smooth voice called from her office.

“Yes?” Laurens replied, rising from his desk only to see her emerge with her coat buttoned and scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. “Oh, are you retiring for the night?”

“I am,” she smiled, closing her door behind her and slinging her briefcase on her shoulder. “I have an ornery husband and an ornery baby waiting for me at home.” John nodded and smiled, settling back into his desk and glancing at the papers under his nose. “Aaron already left,” she observed. “So, please, keep a watchful eye on Alexander. It’s almost nine o’clock and Lord knows he’ll be in his office until sunrise if someone doesn’t force him to go home.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Laurens agreed, his eyes wandering over to Hamilton’s door. The light was spilling under the crack of the door and every now and then, you could hear the crunch of the stapler or curse words mumbled under the lawyer’s breath. 

“Take care of that man,” Angelica said before leaving John alone in the waiting room. A little smirk formed on his lips from her words. Oh, if only he could. 

Another hour had passed and Hamilton was still working. John’s eyes were droopy, he could not stop yawning and there was nothing, beside the lawyer himself, that Laurens wanted than to go home and collapse onto his bed. So, he decided to intervene. 

Knocking on the wood of the door while turning the knob, Laurens carefully stuck his head into the office. “Sir?” 

Peering into office, Laurens spotted his boss sitting at his desk, typing furiously and staring at his glowing computer screen. The bags under his eyes were heavy and every now and then, his jittery hand would reach over to lift a cup of coffee to his lips. The window behind him was cracked open, allowing the biting breeze to creep into the room. Shaking his head, Laurens walked into the office uninvited and stormed over to the window. He pushed it down and locked the warmth in before snatching the cup of coffee and replacing it with a bottle of water from the small fridge. Hamilton didn’t even seem to notice John’s presence which didn’t offend the intern at all. Ham was completely engrossed.

“What are you writing?” John blurted causing his boss to jump slightly in his seat. 

“Jesus Christ, John!” Alexander cursed, pressing a hand to his chest, trying to calm his beating heart. John took a step back and watched as his boss turned away from his computer, rubbing his tired face. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, okay?” 

John nodded quickly, gnawing on his lower lip to hide the growing smile. “I apologize,” he said with a small laugh. “However, I find it quite difficult to accept that you didn’t notice me enter the room.”

“Oh, well,” Ham grumbled sleepily. “I was concentrating.”

“On what?” John poked with a childlike sparkle in his eyes, scrambling over to his boss. “What has you so captivated?”

“If it’s captivation we are discussing,” Alex smirked. “You would be the main topic. I can’t keep my eyes off you, John.”

As those words left the caustic lawyer’s mouth, a hot blush crept up John’s neck and settled in his cheeks behind his scattered freckles. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he whispered. “You forget yourself.”

A light giggle elicited from Alexander who feigned amusement but they both knew how serious he actually was. “I’m trying to put some finishing touches on my closing statement,” he sighed, a smile still pulling at his lips.

“Can I read it?” John asked hopefully. Slightly surprised by his young intern’s interest, Hamilton rose from his chair and reluctantly motioned for Laurens to take a seat. He quickly followed the silent order and began to scroll through the extensive amount of words which floated across the computer screen in assertion. A few minutes had passed before Laurens leaned back in Ham’s chair, nodding in agreement with his boss’s closing statement.

“Alexander, this is brilliant,” John breathed as his eyes devoured the script. “Well, all of your work is brilliant but this is exquisite. And although the defending of Levi Weeks is over ten pages long, it’s _brilliant_... I think you should keep it at this length in order to fully captivate the jury. I also like the part where you called the prosecutor a guileless, nonsensical asshole. I recommend you add some more hateful communication.” John spoke with enthusiasm and his eyes were wide with excitement which only fueled the spurring thoughts in Alexander’s mind. “ _Yes_ , call them a sad excuse of a lawyer who is no better than a toddler throwing a tantrum.”

“My dear Laurens,” Alex laughed. “We both know that would be inappropriate. I was going to delete that portion. And, I would most definitely have to shorten the length. I don’t want the jury to fall asleep.” Hamilton’s own maturity startled himself because there was a tiny voice in his head that absolutely adored John’s support. He longed for someone to see the passion behind his work instead of describing it as irrelevant, extensive ranting. 

“It would have been alluring to witness you say those words in the courtroom,” John said quietly, somewhat disappointed. The heels of his shoes dug into the carpet of the floor, pivoting him slowly to face his boss.

“Is that so?” Alex said slowly, raising an eyebrow. 

Laurens paused before answering the lawyer, noticing the change in heat in the room. It bounced between the two of them, causing his heart to beat abnormally. “Well, I do like how outspoken you are… Even for a sub.” 

A genuine smile began to pull at the sides of Ham’s lips. Ever since he began to present himself as a sub, he would only receive banters and insults. They said he was too abrasive, too opinionated, and he needed a dom to “shut him up”. He hasn’t met someone who valued his words even if he did go a little overboard in some situations. However, being the playful person he was, Alex’s genuine smile quickly turned into a teasing smirk.

“Why don’t you try again,” he finally said, his voice drifting throughout the room.

Laurens knitted his eyebrows together and gave his boss a confused look. “Sir?” He questioned.

“I believe that it is quite conclusive that you remember the first time we met,” Alex said quickly. “There isn’t a day I don’t recollect it and honestly, I think we should end this game of extraneous teasing because I can see the way you look at me. And the way I look at you is definitely not secretive.” 

Laurens shifted his weight, trying to straighten his spine. “Hamilton, what are you insinuating?”

“I am alluding this desire quite frankly, John, if I do say so myself,” Alex said carefully. “Try again.”

Heavy seconds passed that seemed to weigh down the intern before he could muster up an actual response. “Alex,” he began. “Are you aware with what you’re asking me to do?”

“Yes!” The lawyer exclaimed, his fervor rising. It never took very long for something to start a fire in the small man. “Goddamnit, _ask me again_.”

This time, it was John’s turn to sneer. The intern knew this was the perfect time to act upon their desires because Alexander was asking Laurens to grab the authority by the reigns. The last time he made an attempt, he went about it incorrectly. It only made sense for the outspoken sub to ask and beg to be dominated. It wasn’t morally honest for Laurens to demand it at first glance. This. This was _perfect_.

“As you wish,” John said lowly, running a shaky hand through his thick hair. “Get on your knees.”

Alexander hesitated for once in his life. He considered fucking with Laurens, wanting him to squirm because even though John was seconds away from monopolizing him into submission, it was Alex who had the real control. “No,” he said in an equally low voice while keeping direct eye contact with the intern. John’s pupils immediately dilated and he shifted in his seat, smirking and spreading his legs like an invitation. Ham’s gaze followed the path Laurens wanted him to chase and the loud-mouthed lawyer would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about what Laurens was packaging. And the way his young, intern was positioning his body was like silently saying, “Come here, I know you want this.” 

So, without a second thought, or any thought really, Alex lowered himself between John’s legs. His knees dug into the harsh carpet and his hands immediately started to wander. John, who was quickly hardening in his pants, was perplexed. He has been working at the Law Firm of Burr and Hamilton for a couple weeks now and he could only daydream about this moment. These reveries were never meant to come true but here he was with his boss kneeling between his legs.

Alex smirked before pouting, pressing his cheek against the inside of John’s thigh and applying pressure to John’s sides with the palms of his hands. “You are a dom, right?” He whispered, and almost immediately, John caught a glimpse of the first time Alex said those words to him. The young intern gulped and swallowed every ounce of fear and timidness. He liked to think he had the control here, no matter how much Alexander liked to be subdued. But really, it was Alex who was moderating this rendezvous. 

Rolling his eyes, Alex initiated the affair, leaning forward so his lips could brush against Laurens. A shiver ran through the intern and his mouth seemed to vibrate after making minor contact with Alexander. “Don’t hesitate with me, John,” he demanded just above a whisper.

Listening to his boss and taking his words to heart, Laurens stretched his arm out to grab hold of the silky tie wrapped around Ham’s neck. “You look so pretty down on your knees, Alexander,” he mocked in a low voice all while tightening the hold the piece of fabric had around his boss’s path of air. A hot blush danced across Alexander’s cheeks from his intern’s words but he couldn’t deny them; Alex _was_ pretty. And, god, was he hungry to be compliant.

John then placed a firm hand on the back of Alexander’s neck, gripping the flesh and yanking him forward. Their lips crashed together and Alex was the first to make a sound. He moaned- _fucking moaned_ \- into his intern, immediately digging his fingers into the flexing power of John’s arms. The kiss was sloppy but absolutely perfect. Weeks of invitation with doubt holding them back created this heat that only intensified the liaison. And to add on to that, John’s tongue worked wonders. He kissed by the book which turned Alex to putty.

After sucking Alex’s bottom lip into his mouth and dragging his teeth across the pink flesh, John cunningly tangled his fingers into his boss’s thick hair. Their breathing was ragged and heavy and Alex’s caught in his throat once Laurens jerked his head back. While he received a healthy view of the ceiling, the young intern mouthed the sensitive parts on Alexander’s neck without any prior knowledge as to where those spots were. He pressed his tongue against a pulse. His teeth grazed a spot that twitched. It seemed as if he knew all of Alexander’s weaknesses. With all that was occurring and from the way his pants now seemed too tight, Alex couldn’t help but to sigh, “ _Yes_.”

Once that breathy exhale of encouragement was declared, Laurens tightened his grip on Hamilton’s hair and repositioned the two of them. He rose from his seat and leaned against the edge of the wooden desk. Without a single command, Alex immediately went to his intern’s belt. The sound of the clinking metal and the accent of heavy fabric falling to the floor only fueled the lawyer’s desire. Hesitation was never Alex’s forte, so it didn’t take long for him to begin to mouth the outline of Laurens that was so beautifully presented from the tightness of his undergarments. 

“Eager, are we?” Laurens teased, leaning back for the show that was taking place in front of him.

The intern only received a small chuckle in response because it was true, Alex was greedy and impatient and it felt like only seconds passed until hot tears were streaming down his face and his mouth was full of Laurens. The salty taste of his intern sent goosebumps up his arms and the way John moaned, “Good boy, oh god, good boy,” under his breath made Alex bob his head faster. 

Then, Alex’s helpless gaze flickered up to John just as the lawyer relaxed his throat and managed to take in every single inch, (which was a lot), his nose touching the quivering skin under John’s navel. “ _Fuck_ ,” the intern cursed. “Oh, I wish you could see how desperate you look. Are you desperate, Alexander? Desperate for me?”

Alex removed himself only to press wet, open-mouthed kisses on the prominent v-shape of John. “Don’t stop talking,” he demanded. Normally, he would have been punished as soon as those words left his lips. But with Laurens, god of course, it was completely acceptable. 

John’s breathing faltered slightly when Alex gently circled his tongue around the head of his cock, but oddly enough, he did exactly what Alex asked him to do. “My obedient boy, you feel so good around me. You must have been born to be put on your knees in front of me. Fuck, I’m gonna-”

As soon as John warned Alex, the lawyer removed himself once more and leaned back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before gasping, “Please, you can have all of me if that’s what you truly want before you’re entirely spent.” Alexander tried his hardest to keep it at that, knowing that if he opened his mouth again, words would spill onto the floor and begin to accumulate like a flood. John smiled and reached forward, brushing his slender fingers across the prominent Adam’s apple on his boss’s neck. “Indulge, sir,” the lawyer pleaded. 

And indulge was the only thing John did that night during his conspicuous endeavor with his boss. Once they were truly satisfied, the majority of supplies that once sat on Alexander’s desk were shoved to the floor and various papers were crumbled due to Alex’s helpless grip. John left the office with a smug grin and Alex followed close behind him with an extensive amount of inspired words ready to be written down.


End file.
